Red Secret
by Skilverlight
Summary: Levi's standing in his cell, the door unlocked and wide open and Eren inhales softly in his confusion. He's about to voice out his confusion when the light goes out, but he feels fingers gripping his wrist, followed by a soft murmur of, "Be quiet." Contains: Manga Spoilers; Slow Build; Vampire!Levi
1. Chapter 1

Decided to post this here. It's weird but yeah, have at it. Vampire!Levi ahead. I have my own illusions as to how this would work in the canon world, etc.

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1412

Warnings: Future chapter(s) will contain manga spoilers

* * *

**Red Secret**

Eren wakes to the feeling of being watched. The dungeon is dark, so he can't really see, and as he glances around he knows it's a fruitless endeavor. But the feeling is _there_; strong and relentless and almost piercing through his skin like a blade. It abruptly disappears after what feel like centuries, when in reality he suspects was mere minutes; no trace of sound, no light to tell him if maybe it'd just been a rodent of some kind, but he's certain it wasn't all in his imagination.

Instead he slides back down into the bed, hears the tell-tale groan of old wood shifting beneath the mattress and his body weight and closes his eyes. The sleep is slightly more restless, but the feeling of being watched doesn't return and he chocks it up to just being his first night in an unfamiliar place.

—

Eren feels eyes watching as he's doing the yard-work he's been subjected to, but this isn't exactly surprising or mystifying. He's an oddity, he knows that. He can shift into a Titan, for gods' sakes, and that alone pulls attention to him. But he also knows those eyes are of his squad; watching him, waiting for him to fuck up, and that thought is a little bit nerve-wracking, but he doesn't let it get to him. He understands why it has to be done, and he tries to convince himself he's fine with that. He focuses on pulling weeds between the cobblestones to ignore the eyes burning into him from all directions.

—

The following night the burn of being watched returns. He doesn't bother to try and look for the source because it's too dark and he's probably better off ignoring it; or trying to, at any rate.

—

More cleaning follows the next day. It's just as boring, of course, because he'd much rather be exploring the area surrounding the castle, since he can't exactly trek out of Wall Rose of his own volition and attempt to slaughter Titans. He'd be put down if he so much as even tried, however, he's sure. He's not exactly alone, they don't trust him, and he's got eyes on his every movement—as _if_ he'd shift into a titan and kill them all, he's not _that_ stupid and besides, that's not what he wants.

—

They're sitting in the dining hall, discussing the expedition that's coming in a months' time, and Eren's almost worried at the mention of "someone" after mentions of experiments and killing. It's not exactly a thrilling prospect. Add in that seemingly as soon as those words have left the Corporals' lips that the door bangs, has him jumping in his seat. It's the second time he meets Hange; the first being the courts, and now she's asking what Eren's doing tomorrow, if he's free and well, he doesn't have much control over that. Levi's his keeper now, which means he controls what Eren does. She wants him with her for her experiments, and well, he wants to know more. He's not entirely sure what they're going to be doing, after all, and he needs to know.

—

He doesn't feel like he's being watched that night. No matter; he doesn't realize how much he'd regret asking about Hange's experiments come morning. Even worse—or maybe for the better?—they're interrupted. The Titans were killed.

—

Does he know who the enemy is?

—

He's informed that Levi's figured out a way to stop Eren without killing him in his Titan form. He doesn't like the sound of it, exactly; who'd want their arms and legs cut off, even if they knew said appendages grow back? But that doesn't matter because everyone is at risk when he transforms, and he has no say in the matter. He can almost feel a chill go down his spine when Squad Captain Hange speaks, _asks_ if that means she's allowed to experiment and well, he knew it was coming, he supposes.

—

It's a little weird being down in a dry well, but Eren understands the whole reason behind it. Has to, considering everything was explained before he crawled down inside, waiting for the signal to go ahead and transform. So when he sees the green smoke he bites into his hand and blinks when _nothing_ happens. So he does it again, and again, and again, until his hand is raw and bitten and his face is coated with crimson like some kind of cannibal. "I can't do it," he says despairingly, "I can't transform." And all he can think is _why_?

When he sees Hange and Levi peeking over the mouth of the well, sees the way eyes widen at how he's bitten through, and he repeats himself, he's ushered up and out. It's actually a bit difficult with his hand the way it is, and the wounds unwilling to heal, but he manages.

What he doesn't expect is the way the Corporal is looking at his hand, pupils blown wide, and _staring_ so pointedly it's startling. It makes him a little uncomfortable, really, but Hange snaps him out of it by blocking the Corporal's view and taking Eren to get his hand bandaged. When he next sees Levi he looks just as disinterested as before, and Eren questions himself if what he'd seen had really just been in his head.

—

He doesn't notice Corporal Levi disappear for roughly ten minutes.

—

He lay in bed that night remembering the fear coursing through him when he accidentally transformed because of a goddamn tea spoon. Reflects over Hange's words after dinner that not only did he need to bite his hand to transform, but have a clear cut goal. Feels guilt flicker through his conscious when his squad (Petra, Oluo, Eld, and Gunther) bite their hands in response to learning he hadn't _intended_ to transform, and feels a shy kind of warmth when remembering Petra asking for him to trust them after words. He falls asleep without the feeling of being watched, and doesn't wake up once through the night.

—

Eren is so damn _happy_ when he sees his friends, sees Armin and Mikasa walking through the courtyard. It all comes to an abrupt halt, however, when he learns that Marco's dead.

—

He's both nervous and excited about the expedition. It's just a trial, he knows. His life rides on its' success, really. But he can't help it as he waits impatiently on his horse and the excitement bubbles further when the gate opens and Commander Erwin yells for them to move forward.

—

A bad feeling bubbles in his gut when they enter the large forest. What are they doing? What's going on?

—

_Why aren't we helping them take her down?!_

He wants to trust them; trust Corporal Levi. Trust his squad. Decides he will. He _has_ to.

—

He really wishes he hadn't, in the end.

—

Eren feels like he's being watched. It's not dark. He's in the dining hall. And the Corporal is with him. It's the same feeling he gets in the dungeon, though, and when he looks up, he sees Levi staring. It's quiet at the moment, but the man speaks up suddenly and wow, he's talking a lot isn't he?

"Don't be stupid. I always talk a lot," the teacup in his hand is set down, he winces at a twinge in his leg, and Eren's curious, really, but the door opens and allows people in. The conversation isn't long, and he doesn't want to believe but he _knows_ the truth.

—

He goes to bed once they've worked out a plan, and that feeling returns sooner than later, only this time it's accompanied by a light. Levi's standing in his cell, the door unlocked and wide open and Eren inhales softly in his confusion. He's about to voice out his confusion when the light goes out, but he feels fingers gripping his wrist, followed by a soft murmur of, "Be quiet."

Eren jumps at the feeling of what feels like a needle push against his skin, shivers when he feels a tongue lave across the bleeding pinprick just before it starts to mend itself. His gut churns because what on earth?

Eren hears footsteps this time, accompanied by the sound of his cell door being closed, locked shut and a murmur of, "Goodnight brat."

Eren's alone and confused, because why had the Corporal done that? Why had he _licked Eren_; or rather… his blood?

Sleep is difficult to come by that night.


	2. Chapter 2

Read at your own volition. This chapter recounts almost entirely from where the anime ends to about 2-3 chapters before the current manga chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1219

Warnings: Full Manga Spoiler Galore

* * *

Mikasa's soft breathing from where she's fallen asleep next to his sickbed is what Eren initially believes he's woken to. However he also gets the feeling that that's entirely incorrect, as he looks up only to spy a silhouette in a dark corner of the room oh so slightly eclipsed by candlelight, slowly flickering to its' death. Eren knows it's Levi, though, and so he doesn't put much thought or worry into the fact the man's here. Perhaps it was the simple fact that they're in the Military Police's headquarters, and that while Mikasa was akin to his guard-dog, Levi was uneasy; not just because the MP certainly did not care for Eren being in the Corps' possession, but also the fact that it was an unfamiliar place.

He briefly wonders if the MP knows about Levi, too. Do they know why he'd taken Eren's finger into his mouth that night? Drew blood even with it being pitch black in the room and then licked it, only to pull away without much another word. He's curious of course, but he's not so sure Levi will tell him.

Eren goes to speak, because he knows Levi's realized he's awake, but when he looks up all he sees are Levi's irises set against his shadowed face; glowing and practically boring into Eren's form from where he stands, and it shoots a shiver of wonderment down his spine. Levi instead breaks eye contact a moment later, shaking his head at Eren, before lips move and he just barely is able to pick up the words, "Sleep. Just sleep."

Eren's eyes slip closed.

—

Eren feels positively sick learning that Titans reside in the walls, lashes out only for the side-effects of his previous transformation to wear down on that energy seconds later, but he feels a certain, possible hope at the idea of _what if I could harden, what if I'm able to cover the breaches in the walls._ He doesn't quite feel so sick with that possibility brought to light.

He can't help but feel familiar eyes on him as he thinks, as he listens. He's aware that he's in a cart full of people, sure, and that they're probably all looking at him, but that piercing stare, indiscreet or otherwise, has become both a source of curiosity and comfort.

—

Ymir is a Titan? Like him?

—

His stomach clenches as he listens to Reiner. Reiner who claims he's the Armored Titan, that Bertolt's the Colossal Titan. _He's joking, right? Please be joking_, he prays.

—

"TRAITORS," he screams in virulent fury. Transforms and fights.

—

Fails; is captured because he's not _strong_ enough. He can't stop them from taking both himself and Ymir. He can't be sicker of himself than he is now.

—

Frustration bubbles through him. They have to wait until nightfall. He's weakened, handless; Ymir takes to their side and what had started as trying to get answers quickly became silence. He needs a plan.

—

Eren tries to overtake Reiner. It's an hour before sunset; they're in a hurry, for some reason. Doesn't see the signal flares of the corps in the horizon, no idea as he struggles to subdue Reiner, only to be knocked out.

—

When Eren finally wakes, he sees them. They're coming for him. He struggles. Even when Bertolt shuffles forward and Reiner cups his hands around them to prevent Mikasa from getting to them; to _him_.

—

_MIKASA!_

—

Wasn't Annie ensconced in crystal? What's Armin saying?

—

He's cut away suddenly; falling. Mikasa catches him, hears Commander Erwin shout for them to pull back. They've got him now.

That is until there are titans fucking _flying_ over their heads, knocking people from their horses. Knocking Eren and Mikasa off and only worse when the titan that killed their mothers shows up.

—

He wants to scream. Hannes couldn't do it, nothing changed. He won't let Mikasa die too, won't let it get them, get away.

—

Suddenly another titan charges the Smiling Titan moments after Eren's fist connects with its' large hand. He's shocked, mouth gaping, eyes wide as it's charged by more titans; _Devoured_.

—

Whatever this is, it keeps Reiner away, at bay, as titans charge after them moments later. It's a strange power, but like _hell_ if he isn't going to use it.

—

Titans are, in fact, originally human. It's sickening, in a way, because they'd thought they'd been killing monsters. Eren tries to reassure himself; they're not human any longer. They eat humans; they're not like him, not like Mikasa, or Armin, Hange, or Levi. But, it's a frightening concept at the same time, because what really differentiates Eren from these monsters?

He wonders if he loses control, loses his mind, _wouldn't that make me just like them?_ He doesn't want that, of course, but he's afraid there will be a time where he won't come back to his senses. Will devolve into an infantile mind frame of eat humans, find more, eat.

But no; no, Levi will put him down before that happens. Like a dirty dog who'd bit at its' masters' hand. He counts on it.

—

Memories; he's not sure what they are. How does he know them? What are they; from when?

The pain in his head is too much. Disappointment curls in his gut.

On top of it all, he can't harden his titan body.

—

They evacuate due to Commander Erwin's plan and Corporal Levi's command. Watch as nightfall comes and the cottage they'd been staying in is surrounded.

Eren feels eyes on him through the darkness, shifting to see Levi watching him, eyes glowing luscious silver in the moons' light before he blinks and the effect is gone.

They move out.

—

He's left someplace else with Historia, but not before Corporal Levi ushers him into another room, closing the door behind them. Then the eyes are back, staring Eren down before Eren's backed against the wall and Levi's moved forward quickly, but silently. He shivers when a cool, small hand takes Eren's wrist, pulls it up and after a quick perusal for what he assumes dirt, sticks a single of Eren's fingers into his mouth.

Eren can't help but hiss softly. It's but a pinch, but it's different from when he bites into his skin, shreds it open; feels something sharp slice into his skin and Levi's tongue come forward and curl around the appendage. His breath stops momentarily; Levi's eyes are on him, staring up into Eren's own turquoise irises and watching as he laps and sucks.

By the time he pulls it out of his mouth, the skin's already re-stitched itself and Eren's breath comes back in a whoosh. Levi turns away from him, then, parting with the simple words, "Wash your hands, filthy brat," and he's out the door.

Eren hears the order for the others' to move out, the soft footsteps following, remembers that Jean and Armin were to double as himself and Historia and realizes that they must've changed in the amount of time that Levi had Eren in his clutches.

Eren wants to slide to the floor and stare at the finger Levi had had in his mouth, but instead he heads to the nearest wash-bin to scrub his hands clean.

Maybe, just maybe, he doesn't mind the idea of Corporal Levi doing that again; whatever it was.


	3. Chapter 3

Have some more weirdness.

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 1259

Warnings: None

* * *

Eren feels restless; the longer he and Historia wait, the more restless he feels. He knows he can't do anything, can't go anywhere, but at the same time he wants to so much it's driving him crazy. His leg bounces beneath the table he's seated at, arms crossed atop the surface as he stares out the window. Historia sits across from him, watching him, silently, before her attention follows his just the same.

Eren can practically smell the atmosphere change as she broods over thoughts and actions and past mistakes and the current happenings. It leaves him annoyed. Annoyed enough they wind up speaking and he tells her exactly what he thought of her so-called alter ego; good girl Krista. How she'd seemed so fake, so forced. He much prefers Historia, the normal girl.

The conversation's a welcome, impermanent distraction.

––

As night precedes the day, the two decide when to switch watch. Eren let's Historia sleep first; says he'll wake her in a few hours, and it leaves him with time alone, time to think. The cottage is entirely dark save for the natural moonlight and it is both relaxing and a reminder.

Eren thinks of Levi whose eyes he's seen glow in both fire and moonlight. Thinks of that naturally pale skin that doesn't darken even if they've been out in the sun for long periods of time; of how that skin felt so cool to the touch, almost like the warmth had been sucked from his body. He eventually dwells on his teeth, no doubt in his mind that they _had_ to be sharp like a beast. He'd pierced Eren's skin with barely any force, just sharp pricks and slight pinches that left him bleeding for mere moments until the skin mended itself again, no trace of a puncture wound at all.

But he's seen Levi speak and he doesn't recall ever seeing anything abnormal in his mouth when he speaks. Leaves him thinking: invisible or retractable, maybe?

It's mystifying, truthfully. He's never heard of such a thing, and it briefly leaves him wondering if Armin might know what it was that made the Corporal so different. It left a vaguely inhuman impression to Eren, if he were honest; makes him think of himself except he's relatively certain the Corporal could not transform into a Titan like himself. Just as abnormal, but far more primitive in nature. He shifts in the chair, elbow bent on the table and palm pressed to his cheek as it held his face up.

Eren wonders if maybe keeping watch was silly, as he saw nothing, but he knows better. The Central MP wanted him in their custody; wanted Historia too. They'd do anything. Even ambush them, and so Eren knows they have to take turns keeping watch and simply hope nothing actually happened. Generally the watch was in pairs but obviously that was impossible because it was only the two of them here; waiting, watching, biding time. They could never be one-hundred percent certain they were alone.

Eren raises his hand up, the same one which Levi's taken into hand himself; stares at the finger that's been bitten through twice. The skin is, of course, flawless, but mentally he observes a mark. It's a different kind of mark; strange, not really obtrusive, but he can still _feel_ it. It's a strange sensation, truthfully. Feels like a pulse that's not his own. The pulsing is like the beating of a birds wings, pauses now and then as if the beating has stopped before it resumes some moments later.

He recalls the feeling of the skin being pierced, the sensation of Levi's tongue — hot, wet, and nothing like the cool touch of his skin — twisting around his finger, dragging over the pinprick sized hole and drops of blood before it's gone and the coolness of the surrounding air sends a shudder down his spine. Eren doesn't realize he visibly shudders at the thought, not until he feels the hair on his skin standing on end, covered in goose bumps as the phantom feeling of cool air brushes over his body. He wonders what it would feel like to have that sharp pinprick pierce elsewhere, wonders why Levi does it; pierces skin and licks at his blood. It's a thought that's come to him again and again since the first time Levi had done it in the dark of his dungeon room.

––

Eren guesses it's roughly around three when he finally gets up from the table to go wake Historia. It gives him three hours minimum, four at most to sleep before daylight breaks. He supposes he could've woken her earlier, she went to sleep around five or six hours ago — tempestuous thoughts kept him from boredom and falling asleep, at the very least — but that's fine, really. Eren trudges to the bed she'd previously occupied, mindlessly lets his body pitch forward until he's face first on the mattress and uncaring of the blanket pushed off to the side — he's warm enough.

It doesn't take long for him to start dozing, even with his senses on high alert. Breath evened out, the last thought before he falls asleep is of moonlit silver eyes.

––

He stirs at the sound of muffled talking; voices he thankfully recognizes, which soon enough makes him realize that it's light and oh _hell_ he's overslept. Why hadn't Historia woken him?

Eren's eyes open only for him to freeze as he sees the familiar form of Levi standing over him. Oh shit.

"Finally decide to join the living, brat?" The words are without venom or condescension, which surprises him, really. He'd overslept and he knows that he should've been up some time ago. What had Levi thought when he'd found Historia awake, alone, waiting, watching? No doubt it was irresponsible of him, but he had needed to sleep and it'd only been the two of them in the cottage. He'd just expected her to wake him at daybreak; apparently not.

"Shut up," he's told the moment he opens his mouth, his jaw snapping shut with an audible click as he moves to sit up. What he doesn't expect is to feel a hand pushing against his chest, pushing him back down to the bed, while Levi sits beside him. His hand is grabbed, Levi inspecting his hands once more before his eyes flickered to Eren's, "Did you wash like I told you?"

Eren swallows, followed by a nod and a soft, "Yes, sir," to which Levi hums his approval, continuing his inspection before he jerks his arm rather roughly, rousing a surprised yelp from the brunette. Eren catches himself with one hand planted on the bed, the other outstretched in Levi's hold as he continues to look over Eren's hand and arm, fingers tracing up to the pit of his elbow. Turquoise eyes slip closed as he breathes, feels Levi's breath against his wrist followed by the tracing of his warm tongue.

He's unable to stop himself from shivering as he eventually feels four sharp points dragging lightly over the skin, but a loud knock against the bedroom door and Hange's voice calling for Levi has him pausing and pulling away. "Get up, brat, there's shit to do," Eren's commanded as his arm is released, the Corporal giving him a look Eren's unable to discern before the man excuses himself.

He stares at his arm for at least a minute before he swallows, slips from the bed — makes it, of course — before he leaves the room to see what's going on.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is basically Levi's POV from the get-go of the story. Sorry it's not a continuation from ch3's kind of cliffy-ish ending (it really kind of isn't but I guess this depends on point of view), however this is the route my brain went so yeah, enjoy?

Disclaimer: Don't Own.

Word Count: 2079

Warnings: None

* * *

Levi recalls the first moment he'd set eyes on Eren, eyes a tumultuous, intemperate green-flecked blue that called to him in a way he wasn't quite certain of, just that he needed to concern himself with this not quite human, not quite monster of a boy. Perhaps boy wasn't quite the correct word, as he could tell that he'd grown up far-too-fast, just like Levi himself. He was not a child, no, but he wasn't a man yet, either.

Watching those eyes light up as he declared his wish, _I want to join the Reconnaissance Corps, and I want to slaughter all the titans_, was the second instance he felt that pull. Yes, he wanted, no, needed, Eren around. He'd take custody of him.

––

Levi recalls the third instance he felt that pull in the courtroom, watching as Eren is prodded forward at the barrel of a rifle in the hands of the Military Police. His eyes are a mixed intensity of confusion, surprise, and bitterness; Levi can only assume he's bitter at being treated less than human — Levi can identify with that. Seeing him forced to kneel, cuffed, and then chained to the floor sends his instincts in a less than appropriate direction, and he's grateful when Zackly enters and begins the trial, if only to get his mind back on track.

He won't allow the Military Police to have Eren; and for that very reason he is more than alright with being Erwin's pawn, regardless if he truly wants to enact the part or not.

––

The fourth instance is the strongest yet, to the point he has to deny his baser instincts. Eren's blood-scent is _strong_, tugs at his very soul, and he has to fore-go the urge to _taste_, if only for now.

Eren's a bloody mess after several brutal kicks to his face, the sound of a tooth skittering across the floor echoes in the otherwise silent room. The initial gasps had been enough to fuel him, replacing Eren's face with one of the vile dogs littering the room to otherwise forget that it was he, himself, beating the teen within an inch of his life. Only the scent of his blood — brilliantly sweet, coppery, and _hot_ — is enough to keep him from further ruining him.

He really does hope Eren understands the necessity of this card Erwin had him play.

––

At the end of the evening Eren is theirs; _his_.

Levi is pleased when told that Eren understands. It was necessary, he was only playing a role that could only be represented by him, and only him, and Eren was _safe_ because of it.

He watches Hange flutter around the teen, bidding him to open his mouth and notes how Eren does so in confusion, and almost chuckles at Hange's surprise because _the tooth grew back_. He knows, however, that Hange read the report; Eren had lost limbs — a leg and an arm and was _swallowed_ by a titan — and grew them back, was here perfectly healthy and _alive_. Maybe it was the fact she was seeing it, in person, actually occur. He supposes that would surprise anyone — some marginally more put-off than others.

As the day draws to a close, Eren is escorted down to the dungeon once more, re-chained, and told to rest. "We cast out at dawn."

––

The fifth instance is more along the lines of mutual curiosity. Sure, he's read the reports on this boy — at the very least, what was thought important enough to be written down — but curiosity bubbles beneath the surface of the basic information. He's watched Eren grimace at Oluo as the man talked down at him, not to him, before he'd bit his tongue. Watched as a brief bout of amusement highlighted his expression as Petra scolded Oluo about speaking and riding, watched as he frowned at learning they had to clean the castle top to bottom.

Levi eavesdrops as Petra enters the room as he makes to leave to re-check the floor Eren had supposedly cleaned, leaving the two in charge of the room he'd just vacated. He goes up to check, quickly, before he's back and catching the tail-end of their conversation; listens as they discuss Levi himself — like the fact he's an ex-thug and used-to-be top dog in the Sina Underground. A past hard forgotten, but no less useful in the way of simply _surviving_, be it titans or humans he's fighting.

He interrupts the conversation after not much longer, "Hey, Eren. That isn't nearly good enough. Redo the whole thing."

––

He decides he should probably stop counting at this point, because otherwise he thinks it's quite possible he won't be able to. It's like every damn thing the kids does since the moment he laid eyes on him tugs at something more primal than he's used to — including when he jerks up, head whipping about in the dark as if the thick darkness will clear and let him see what, or _who_ is watching.

Levi's not entirely sure when he'd slunk down into the basement, but it's after lights out, the torch that kept the walls alight has long since been out, and he admits he's a little surprised at Eren's self-preservation in this instance. He'd bolted upwards not very long after Levi had settled against the wall, watching through the bar-enclosed cell-turned-room. It's actually relatively amusing seeing him try to locate Levi's watching position, but knowing no good would come of it. However after several minutes he notes Eren still doesn't resettle and with that he dismisses himself to slink back up the stairway; distantly notes the rustic bed frame creak as he finally lays backs down echo after him on his way to his own room.

––

He repeats the process the next night and notes Eren doesn't bother to move.

––

He decides he'd much rather cut off appendages that'll regrow than to kill the brat, even if Eren obviously doesn't like the idea. But it also opens up the path for Hange to experiment which in the end may or may not reveal any form of answers on the Titans. Though he has to wonder if this is entirely a good thing, but in the end he goes with it.

––

They agree with a plan of action in regards to experimentation. Eren's to lower himself into a long dried-out well in the middle of a field, wait for the signal, and then transform. The idea is that it'll contain him should he go out of control.

He watches Hange set off the signal flare once he arrives, settled comfortably on horseback for a multitude of purposes, though notes absolutely nothing happening after several minutes. What he doesn't expect is to see Eren's lips and chin smeared with his own blood, the very same blood dripping profusely from his bitten-raw hand. He almost wants to cringe because it's clear the wounds aren't healing, which leaves him wondering about self-inflicted versus wounds inflicted by an outside force; Levi's about ninety-nine percent sure Hange has already thought of this, among a hundred other things to come up with some sort of explanation besides what they're probably all three wondering: Why can't Eren shift?

––

Once Eren's hoisted himself up, albeit slowly, and out of the well, Levi's eyes zero in on the bloodied hand and he inhales silently but sharply. The scent is like a beacon, more-so than the looks of it, and he wonders what it'd be like to _taste_ it. He wants to take Eren's wrist into his hand, bring the bloodied skin to his mouth and suck it all off, leisurely, slowly; he wants to taste, he wants to _enjoy_ it, and only Hange walking in front of him, blocking him from seeing Eren and his blood draws Levi from the trance he hadn't realized he'd gone into.

He scoffs at himself, irritation bubbling as he turns tail, hops up onto his horse, and trots away from the well and into the surrounding trees and foliage. He only returns once he sees Eren slip through the very same foliage and out into the field that's closer to the castle to sit at the table with the rest of his squad.

Hange is, thankfully, by herself at the moment — vaguely he wonders where Moblit went; decides he's probably with the others — and thinks nothing of it as she slips an arm out of her jacket and rolls up the sleeve of her blouse. Levi takes her arm into his hands and in the next moment is sinking fangs into skin just below her elbows' joint. He's fast about it, of course, he doesn't need much, and while it's good, he scent is nowhere near as alluring as Eren's.

––

Levi feels marginally better, now, but the urge for just a taste of Eren's blood will be on his mind indefinitely until he can; a thought put on hold as an orange light mutes the other colors in the area, a loud crack like lightning sounding, and Eren's atop nothing but a titan-sized arm and he's talking down his squad. He can already practically _hear_ Hange running to see what that commotion was, and he's of course right the moment he hears her jovial cry, "_Eren!_"

––

Levi is at the very least, successful at ignoring his urge to taste Eren; pushes the thought out of his mind in favor of the expedition and plan that Erwin's devised. If he doesn't he thinks he may just cave in.

––

In the end, it's his squad that suffers thanks to the plan, albeit unintentionally. All said and done, it's just Eren and himself alive.

They sit in the dining hall, Levi nursing his tea, ignoring the twinge of pain his leg. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he divulged in the proper sustenance more than what he really does, but he chose to live this way — tea and food over blood; as much as he can get away with, at the very least because he still has to _have_ it — once Erwin had earned his begrudging trust. He chooses to watch Eren, openly and visible for the first time since the habit began, and he knows Eren's noticed. Knows he's picked up on the fact it's been Levi all along because he watches his posture change, his eyes flash in realization, and now Eren's watching _Levi_ in return.

He chooses to distract Eren with speech — distract himself more-so — and he knows Eren's realized that as well the moment he comments on how much Levi is talking; allowing himself to talk.

––

He watches the anger, the disbelief, and even then, sadness and hurt filter through Eren's eyes at the conversation that follows; at the plan.

––

He gives in; grabs a lantern and treks down into the basement. Eren's lying in the bed, half curled into a ball, when Levi approaches the door to the cell. Levi's quick to unlock the door, push it open and traipse his way to the fully aware Eren.

He turns the lantern out, however. He doesn't want Eren to see; just feel as he grips his wrist, shushing him. Levi licks his lips, able to smell the sweet scent of Eren's blood and opens his mouth just wide enough to bring a finger to one of his teeth. The gasp the action receives sends a shiver down Levi's own spine, but more-so the drip of blood that hits his tongue makes him crave more; laves his tongue across the dry, callused skin of Eren's finger to take in as much blood as he can before the skin begins to mend itself.

The primal urge to take more is there, and it surprises him because he can only remember two others that instilled a reaction like this into him, of wanting more. Levi pulls away, though. It's much too soon to allow himself to grow carried away; Eren had no idea what was happening, had no idea how different Levi was; more monster than human, just like the brat.

He grabs the lantern and is sure to make his footfalls audible as he retreats, not bothering to cuff Eren, but closing and locking the cell door all the same. He almost grins as he listens to Eren's surprised, but at the same time relatively calm breathing. "Goodnight brat," Levi calls before retreating up the stairs.

He briefly fancies the idea of a next time as he makes his way to his room.


End file.
